Unforgivable
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: -¡Aléjate de ella!- Gruño – O te romperé el brazo la siguiente vez. / -Soportare cualquier castigo que..- -¡No quiero ser parte de tu rara cosa sádica! – El maestro Natsu espeto, casi perdiendo su enojo a favor del horror y vergüenza, organizo sus ideas de nuevo. – Castigarte no cambiaría el hecho que tu la castigaste a ella.- / Traducción One-Shot leve NaLu, Virgo/Lucy Friendship


Hola! Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que apareci con un escrito, este es un one-shot que traduzco de RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley, me encanto y no pude evitar preguntarle para que me dejara traducirlo. Una parte de mi esta de acuerdo a la forma de actuo Natsu, pero otra esta de acuerdo con Lucy…En fin disfruten de la lectura!

Fairy Tail no me pertence es obra de Hiro Mashima.

La historia no es mia, pertenece a RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley solo la he traducido.

P.D Sorry por las faltas de ortografía

.

.

.

**Unforgivable**

Virgo acababa de terminar de castigar a los bandidos que su Hime le habia pedido golpear. Los grandes y olorosos hombres eran ahora solo una pila en uno de los hoyos que habia hecho rapidamente, con satisfaccion asintio mirando su trabajo y se limpio las manos quitandose el polvo, volteo a ver a Hime para preguntar por su castigo como era costumbre.

La solicitud murio inmediatamente en sus labios cuando miro el desagradable corte en la parte superior de la cabeza de su dueña; la sangre de la herida machaba la mitad de su cara y terminaba en su clavicula. Una vez mas, Virgo no pudo hacer nada mas que notar que la ropa de su Hime estaba rota y se podian notar las heridas y cortadas formadas en su piel.

Los ojos del espiritu estelar parpadearon una fraccion por la horrible vista.

-Hime, esta herida – exclamo un poco preocupada

Hime pestañeo y lentamente toco la herida en su cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor – Oh – murmuro- no lo habia notado-

Virgo se acerco a hime, tenia planeado limpiar la heridad y otras cortadas y por supuesto darle un nuevo cambio que se veria lindo en hime, cuando de repente el maestro Natsu golpeo la mano que se dirigia para ayudar a la chica tomandola desprevenida.

Virgo parpadeo confusa.

Estaba sorprendia, no solo por el inesperado movimiento, sino por la extraña sensación de ardor en el dorso de su mano y muñeca.

Virgo penso que el puede haberla quemado e incluso provocado un esguince en su muñeca, que le dolia por alguna extraña razon. Generalmente, saborearia el dolor de un castigo, pero en esos momentos no podia entender por que habia sido castigada y por que de repente por el maestro Natsu.

El joven Natsu se ha visto siempre como alguien amable y alegre quitando de lado su habilidad para pelear.

Ahora el maestro Natsu la miraba furiosamente, sus brazos estaban abrazando posesivamente a hime, y la expresión en su rostro demostraba a un dragon enojado, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos del algún modo le gruñian…Virgo creia firmemente que ese hombre había sido criado por un dragon.

-¡_Aléjate de ella!_\- Gruño – _O te romperé el brazo la siguiente vez._

-¡_Natsu_! – Hime grito horrorizada – ¡No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera a mi espiritus o te pateare hasta al siguiente siglo!

Para la frustración de Hime, El maestro Natsu la ignoro a favor de gruñirle a Virgo. Virgo le regreso la mirada incapaz de evitar el hecho de que su piel se pusiera de gallina reaccionando ante la mirada del dragon slayer que deseaba poder incinerarla en ese momento.

Inclino un poco la cabeza con cuidado –Maestro Natsu? – Le llamo

-¿_¡Que es lo que te ha hecho pensar que yo te he perdonado!_? – Le demando saber y Virgo casi hace una mueca de dolor al escucharlo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo volver a confiar en ti y en los otros cerca de ella? ¿Qué volvere_ alguna vez _a confiar en ti de nuevo?

-Soportare cualquier castigo que..-

-¡No quiero ser parte de tu rara cosa sádica! – El maestro Natsu espeto, casi perdiendo su enojo a favor del horror y vergüenza, organizo sus ideas de nuevo. – Castigarte no cambiaría el hecho que _tu_ la castigaste a ella.-

Virgo realmente se inmuto ante eso.

Las memorias regresaron a ella. Unas que ella trataba fervientemente en olvidar, especialmente cuando dormia, pero ellas nunca se iban, o al menos no realmente, y ahora ella casi regresaba a ese tiempo. Al tiempo donde ella era mala, podia recordar su propia carcajada y desprecio viendo como hime gritaba bajo el poder de su látigo.

-¡Natsu!- Hime le reprendió – Te he dicho repetidamente, Yo ya los he perdonado…a todos ellos. No fue su culpa, estaban poseídos por una estúpida puerta, ellos no quisieron herirme a propósito- Tomo un hondo respiro y tomo la cara de Natsu entre sus manos obligandolo a mirarla, -Si yo los he perdonado, ¿Por qué tu no puedes?.-

-_No deberías _–Gruño – No deberías haberlos perdonado nunca por algo como eso. Ellos eran las personas en las que tu confiabas, gente que tu amabas. Si hubiera sido yo… - Se miraba lastimado – Si hubiera sido yo quien te lastimo. Esperaria de ti clavarme un cuchillo, asi no lo haría nunca mas .-

Hime se miraba horrorizada y Virgo compartía sus sentimientos. El Maestro Natsu ciertamente tomo todo, desde su ira a entusiasmo y ahora inexistente culpabilidad a los extremos. – Bueno ¡_Yo no lo haré_! – Hime dijo hostilmente. –Por que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad! Mira a Gajeel y Juvia, ellos me secuestraron y me golpearon y ahora son de nuestros amigos mas cercanos fuera del equipo. Mira a Lyon, el peleo con nosotros con intencion de matarnos si nos interponiamos en su camino y ahora se ha reformado, y…-

-¡Ellos no eran tus amigos antes! – La interrumpio – Ellos no habian jurado con _protegerte._ Ellos no me habian prometido a mi que si los entregaba a ti se encargarian de protegerte.-

Virgo miro el piso realmente avergonzada. Ella le habia pedido al Maestro Natsu llevarla hacia Hime asi ellas podrian hacer un contrato. Inicialmente el se habia negado (despues de todo ella habia peleado contra ellos minutos antes) pero cuando ella le prometio que ella seria devota a cuidar y proteger a Hime, el acepto.

Ella habia roto aquella promesa.

-Hime- Virgo hablo fuerte y rapido – Deberia irme ahora a menos que usted quisiera aplicarme algun castigo por mis crimines contra usted.-

-_¡No_! – Contesto con poca voz – Erm – tosio suavemente y se removio un poco en los brazos del maestro Natsu (el cual se negaba a dejarla ir por que sabia que si lo hacia seguramente iria hacia virgo) –Esta bien Virgo, puedes ir a casa, mereces un descanso.- Hime sonrio delicadamente, sonrisa que virgo definitivamente no merecia. – Gracias por tu ayuda.

Virgo asintio y regreso rapidamente al mundo estelar antes de que el Maestro Natsu le apuntara con mas verdades que eran dolorosas.

Tan pronto regreso a su casa, sus piernas fallaron y termino en el frío piso de mármol y sollozo.

Porque el Maestro Natsu estaba en lo correcto.

Ella, su Hime, no debería haberlos perdonado nunca.

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

Y bien? Que les ha parecido? A mi me ha encantado, no es muy bueno e imaginarme a virgo así me destroza pero por un lado había estado muy molesta sobre como los espíritus actuaron y como hicieron sentir a Lucy y al final ni siquiera lo recuerdan! Pero en fin, amo a virgo y a todos en general! Espero le haya gustado. Nos leemos en alguna otra historia.


End file.
